Mia
by Athenea 1
Summary: Rin recuerda el día que conoció a Sesshomaru, y se sigue Enamorando mientras lo recuerda. Por que después de todo ¿Cuantas veces un chico viene y te dice que seras suya por el resto de le eternidad?


_**¡Holaaa! Aquí traigo un one-shot espero que les guste, abajo nos leemos un poco mas! Se lo dedico a Ana que me olvide decirle que es mía y no comparto! **_

_**Disfruten.**_

_Estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, La historia es completamente mía. _

_**Mia.**_

-Sesshomaru-sama ¿Se encuentre Bien?

Rin, quien había vuelto de traer el jugo de naranja, lo miraba preocupado. Por que el hecho de que Sesshomaru Tashio "sonriera" (en otras palabras una mueca hacia arriba) era porque algo pasaba.

-¿Por que crees que debería sentirme mal Rin?-

Tras pensarlo por un momento la joven solo respondió:

-Nada, Por nada Sesshomaru-sama-

Ella se sentó y admiro el cielo junto a él. Movía su pierna derecha con mucha impaciencia mientras que esperaba a que él le digiera el motivo de porque la cito al lugar. Llevaba ahí desde que habían vuelto de la escuela pero ya era de noche y estaba empezando a inquietarse. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio, bueno en el eso era normal. Pero en los últimos años Rin había podido sacarle una que otra palabra por lo menos cada dos o tres horas.

-Neee Sesshomaru-sama ¿porque me cito?

Pero él no le respondió, siguió mirando la luna con su mueca "sonrisa" en el rostro y sus dorados y bellos ojos. Con sus cabellos largos y blancos balanceándose con el viento. Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en el árbol de cerezos que tenía el jardín de su mansión. El uniforme escolar se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo y eso asía que Rin lo viera aún más atractivo. Tenía una pierna estirada y otra flexionada mientras que apoyaba en ella su brazo haciendo así su pose habitual. Su rostro tan perfecto como lo era de cualquier demonio pura raza como él estaba marcado por dos franjas moradas en sus mejillas. Las mismas que también estaba en parte de su brazo y su mano. Esta con uñas largas y afiladas, las misma con las que había visto matar a mucha gente pero aun así le parecían encantadoras.

Su mirada perdida en el cielo la hizo recordar la primera noche que habían pasado juntos. Ese día había sido muy movido para ambos.

Ese día lo había conocido.

Y ese día se enamoró.

Tenía doce años cuando lo conoció.

Era su primer día de secundaria. Rin estaba muy emocionada. Ya había pasado Primaria y era hora de algo nuevo. Emocionante. Primer año la joven lo veía muy prometedor y lo recibió con una sonrisa. Tras saludar a sus padres en la puerta, se dirigió con su mochila y uniforme bien planchado hacia su salón el cual estaba lleno de chicos de su edad.

Se izó paso entre sus compañeros mientras buscaba a una con la mirada. Cuando la encontró simplemente grito:

-¡KANNA!-

A lo cual, la aludida ya acostumbrada a los gritos de la joven simplemente susurro:

-Hola Rin.- La joven ni se inmuto ante el escueto saludo de su amiga.

-¡SIII! Kanna está aquí y todos la verán predecir. Sentirán envidia de mi mejor amiga.

-Cállate Rin

-Bueno está bien- le respondió esta con un puchero pero rápidamente se animó zamarreando a la otra joven- viste Kanna. Ya estamos en primer año ¿no es genial? Vamos a tener biología. ¡Siempre quise tener Biologia! Quiero aprender a química. No soporto ni un minuto más a mi hermano molestándome por eso.

Kanna solo asintió con la cabeza. Fue ahí cuando Rin se percató de algo que llevaba Kanna… Otra vez.

-El espejo…-

-…-

-¿Te dejaron traerlo?- pregunto Rin a punto de agarrarle un tic.

-Eso no te importa. Soy un demonio. Es parte de mí. Que el resto no me moleste.

-Está bien si tú lo dices- decía Rin con tono de Resignación mientras que sin querer fijo la vista en otro lugar. Un lugar donde un chico muy guapo la miraba fijamente y con cara de asco. Con pelo blanco y ojos dorados la miraba con mucha intensidad pero tras unos segundos de al parecer un debate interno centro los ojos en otro lugar. Rin trago saliva y siguió molestando a Kanna sin olvidarse del chico peliblanco y sus ojos dorados.

Bien. Rin estaba ya aún más contenta. Su preceptora ya se había presentado y les estaba pidiendo que para conocerse mejor las chicas se sentaran del lado A de los bancos y los chicos del B.

Así la joven se sentó atrás de Kanna y espero a que un niño se sentara con ella.

Se animó cuando vio como un joven se le acercaba, sip, haría un amigo nuevo hoy.

-Hola mi nombre es...- comenzó a decir el niño cuando una voz lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-Vete.- dijo el joven peliblanco con voz fría y autoritaria y antes de que se diera cuenta este había mandado a volar de manera violenta al chico anterior.

Rin se había quedado en shock, ¡Pero que chico mas raro! Tras haberse sentado ocurrió lo más inesperado. El joven peliblanco había comenzado a olerla. Así. Como si fuera un perro. La olía, fruncía la nariz, la volvía a oler y fruncía otro poco. Rin no lo podía entender. Intento presentarse, comenzando con una sonrisa bien clásica de ella pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, él la tomo de la mano, la jalo hacia él y firmemente murmuro:

-Mia.

Rin suspiro al recordarlo, tras esas palabras su vida cambio para siempre. Sesshomaru la había tomado de la mano y sacado del salón, para luego llevarla a su casa. Había sido muy raro para la joven en ese entonces, pero ahora cada vez que lo recordaba solo le parecía cada vez más romántico. Sobre todo luego de que la llevo a su cuarto y con otras palabras le dijo que la quería y que sería suya por el resto de su vida. De manera brusca y nada dulce se le confeso, y por eso los amaba así. Desde el día en que lo conoció. Y lo seguiría amando por mucho tiempo más.

Sesshomaru movió ligeramente la cabeza al sentir como algo se le apoyaba en el hombro. Rin había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro como solo ella podía hacerlo. Ya que si lo hacia otra persona, lo mataba y si lo hacía alguien encima de Rin lo torturaba y después mataba. No era alguien de mucha paciencia.

Al fin y al cabo era su Rin.

Desde el día que la había visto y había pronunciado el:

-Mia.

Sesshomaru sentía como si el pecho se le hinchaba. Un pensamiento solo le rondaba en la mente:

_¡Mia!¡Mia! ¡Mia! ¡Mia!_

-¿Qué?- había preguntado la joven desconcertada. Sesshomaru se enamoró de su voz apenas la escucho. Pero como buen daiyokai no lo demostró. La joven de había parecido hermosa desde que la vio. Había llegado a la escuela cuando se la encontró (gritando y saltando cosa que no le gustó mucho) pero cuando la olio simplemente pensó que era suya y de nadie más. Por eso le molesto de sobremanera conocerla. No soportaba que nadie tuviera mucho poder sobre él ni siquiera su padre. Pero más le molesto cuando vio que ese chico se le iba a acercar y sentar con ella. Y eso lo sorprendió.

-Perdón, pero… ¿Cómo te llamas? Y no entendí lo que dijiste. Por cierto soy Rin.

_Rin… _

-¿Rin qué? – espeto.

-Rin Takeda ¿y tú?

Él no le respondió en ese momento simplemente se levantó y la atrajo hacia él. Y simplemente la saco del salón.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Empezó a gritar la joven desesperada. Pero nadie la socorrió. LA preceptora ni siquiera se interpuso en su camino cuando salió bruscamente del salón. Era mejor así. Nadie se metía con un Tashio y menos con alguien como Sesshomaru.

-Soy Sesshomaru Tashio y ahora eres mía, y si algún macho se te acerca no tendré piedad y lo matare. - Esa había sido la frase más larga que había dicho en toda su vida. Bueno…, después vendrían frases más largas pero solo porque Rin lo convencía de decirlas. Una vez que llegaron a las escaleras saco su celular y llamo a su sirviente.- Jaken- pronuncio con voz aterradora y amenazante.- El Auto.

Y antes de le contestara le corto.

-¿Esto… Disculpa me puedes explicar que esta sucediendo?

Sesshomaru lanzo un pequeño bufido, no era un daiyokai de mucha paciencia. Detestaba a la gente ignorante, y esta niña si no tuviera ese olor que tanto le atraía ya la hubiera matado.

-¡Me puedes decir!

-….-

-¡Exijo una explicación!

-…-

-¡Mira, por más que seas el chico más guapo y sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, quero saber porque me sacas así del salón!

_El chico más guapo y sexy que he visto en toda mi vida…_

-Con que soy… el chico más guapo y sexy que has visto en toda tu vida ¿eh?- Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa, leve, pero una sonrisa al fin y la atrajo más aun a él. Le acaricio la cabeza y le levanto el mentón. – Eres mía- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Y ahora vamos a mi cuarto.

-¿Queee? ¿A tu cuartooo? – Un auto se estaciono frente a ellos y Sesshomaru entro. -No crees que vamos medio apresurados, ¡solo tengo doce años hombre!

Sesshomaru no contesto, tan solo le dio las indicaciones a Jaken con palabras escuetas de ir a su casa y que después se pasara a buscar sus cosas. Una vez llegados a su mansión, por fin pudo admirar el silencio de la chica y tuvo que admitir que era mas linda así.

Rin se había quedado en silencio y había dejado de protestar cuando había visto lo grande que era su casa. ¿Cómo podía existir una casa asi? Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Sesshomaru la jalo nuevamente fuera del auto y la metió en la casa.

-¡Hola Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo te a…..?- El joven ni siquiera paro y corto toda posible conversación con la mujer de una.

-Cállate- Y siguió avanzando.

Izayoi suspiro y se preguntó nuevamente cuando seria el día en que Sesshomaru la aceptaría como miembro de la familia.

-¿Por qué le contestas te así?- pregunto Rin apenada por la mujer que habían dejado escaleras abajo.

-No te incumbe.-

Esa vez, Rin si se enojó. Como era posible que prácticamente la secuestrara de la escuela y no le explicara lo que le preguntara.

-¡Oye! Me secuestras y me dices cosas como que soy tuya y no me puedes dar una simple explicación.

El joven bufo y le dio la razón en su mente.

-Izayoi es la mujer de mi padre. Y no la soporto, fin de la historia. Ahora entra.

El cuarto de Sesshomaru era grande y espacioso. Frio y nada cálido, lo único con vida era su mascota, un dragón de dos cabezas, que descansaba a un costado de su cama. Pero incuso el dragón le daba un aspecto frio al lugar.

Sin embargo, Rin quedo fascinada con este.

-¡Increíble! ¡Que Hermoso! ¿Cómo se llama?

-No tiene nombre. Y no me interesa.- le respondió Sesshomaru cortante mientras la alejaba del demonio menor y la sentaba en su cama.

-Mujer…

-Rin, Sesshomaru -sama

-Rin… -dijo a regañadientes-Quiero que quede claro esto.- El adolecente por primera vez en su vida respiro hondo y también por primera vez, estaba nervioso- Eres mía. Y de nadie más. A partir de ahora cualquier macho que se te acerque lo matare. Llevaras mi marca. Serás mi mujer. Cuando llegue el momento tendrás a mis cachorros. Todos en Japón te respetaran ya que yo seré el futuro heredero del basto poder de mi padre y serás dueña de mucho más cuando yo esté a cargo. A partir de ahora te educaras para ser la futura patriarca de la familia Tashio. Yo te perteneceré solo a ti y mi corazón también. Si me llegas a ser infiel, directamente te matare.

Esto último dejo sorprendida a la joven Rin quien solo atino a asentir.

-Serás inmortal Rin. Porque ni la muerte te alejara de mi lado.

Y con esa frase la enamoro.

-¡Sí! ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Y con esa tranquila y completa aceptación él también se enamoró.

En la noche Sesshomaru llevo a Rin al Jardín a ver el cielo. Tras una presentación rápida y seca a la familia de Sesshomaru sobre la mueva pareja. Simplemente se había enserado en con ella en su dormitorio, mientras que ella hablaba sobre su vida y gustos. Ya que a él solo le bastaba verla hablar. El dragón de dos cabezas se le había acercado a lo cual Sesshomaru gruño suavemente de modo de advertencia ya que seguía sin acostumbrarse a ser tan posesivo con alguien. Sin embargo Rin no le había prestado atención alguna ya que se había levantado y tomado al dragón en brazos. _"Haz lo que quieras"_ le había dicho cuando le pregunto para ponerle un nombre. Por supuesto Rin se lo puso y el demonio menor paso a llamarse _"Ah-Uh"_

Al rato habían bajado y miraron la luna juntos.

Amándose eternamente, como esa noche lo hicieron y esta noche lo seguían asiendo.

Porque aunque pasaran mil años, Sesshomaru, el ser que más humanos odiaba, y Rin, una humana que rompía todas las expectativas del demonio, simplemente se seguirían amando.

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Lo hice en primera para un concurso de un foro pero no llegue (Internet y la ****) En fin espero que le haya gustada, pronto subo un capítulo de Niñera y para el que me dijo sobre si soy de Argentina si lo soy lo que a veces se me pega el ¡Vale! Por leer mucho.**_

_**¡Feliz día del Niño! Todos llevamos uno dentro.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Athenea 1**_


End file.
